


【赫海】一起成为Super Junior吧！

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: #无趣味论坛体#produce101第9季，9人成团，为成为Super Junior努力吧！#成员大量出镜，CP赫海only，其他都是友情#内容纯属虚构，不针对任何人，love&peace
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

》》两只老虎两只老虎，搞对象！搞对象！

1L 楼主

RT

909先导片有看的吗？银赫跟李东海那一对，感觉好好嗑啊！

2L

靠，好几把无语，终于看到这俩的帖子了。老子看节目的时候一个嚎叫出声，来论坛一搜居然没有？

3L

我也……我还以为起码三四栋楼都开起来了，结果楼主这个帖子是我看到的第一个……

（而且还是重码，差点没解出来）

4L

909实糊，啧。

5L

讲道理，produce系列收视确实越来越不好了。我记得202跟505是巅峰吧，后面不管节目组怎么作妖搞话题，收视率都是一年比一年低。808过去都快两年了，才出909。

6L

本来大家就都对这种选秀模式审美疲劳了，同类型的节目也一大堆，节目组要是好好搞选秀搞舞台也行，偏偏为了收视率一直炒作掐架，活该糊穿地心。

7L

路人误入，还以为是大猫鉴赏帖。

8L 楼主

两只老虎，表面是大猫，其实是两只小猫咪啦。

[银赫自我介绍.gif] 

[东海自我介绍.gif]

9L

靠，这样的猫猫我也可以鉴赏的！

10L

路人一秒入坑吗，我笑死

11L

本路人觉得其实用了两秒【害羞

12L 楼主

所以有人一起嗑吗？【弱弱

13L

那我这不就来了嘛

风暴少年登场.jpg

14L 楼主

先祭出本人入坑片段。

[下期预告评级舞台双人舞部分.gif]

[偷偷对视.gif]

15L

评级大家都要紧张死了，他俩居然还在谈恋爱？？！！

这心理素质，不当爱豆可惜，必须投到他俩出道！

16L

楼上角度清奇

我喜欢

17L

可能真的是准备得很充分所以不紧张吧哈哈哈哈哈

18L

这俩都是SM的诶，看这情况他们公司今年又要大包大揽了吗

19L

等楼上跳一个预言家

20L

谁能想到先导片就是101个人挨个自我介绍呢

剪辑和摄像：这期工资真好拿。

21L

虽然但是，先导片其实蛮好看的！

好多练习生都很厉害很有梗，808观众流下猪泪。

22L

靠，808，矮子里拔将军都拔不出的神奇存在，本人看选秀以来最烂的一届。

23L

史上第一届让赞助商亏钱的选秀节目我TM笑死。

24L

唉，好空虚，那两个动图循环好久，正片什么时候上啊。

25L

今晚啊姐妹！七点半开始！

26L

幸福来得如此迅速！

27L

大家都不追选秀的吗【汗

28L

目前看来，楼里莫不是秀粉路人五五开？

29L

只能说明本论坛吸猫爱好者众多，被标题骗进来两秒入坑吧哈哈哈哈哈

30L

我觉得szd

31L

话说为啥叫两只老虎啊

32L

又逮到一个爱猫路人！是因为先导片里他俩自我介绍都提到了属虎~

33L

呜呜呜你们看SM官网了吗？他俩有个人频道呢

34L

居然还有这个好东西，飞速去看！

35L

目前个人频道还没啥东西，就是长一些的自我介绍罢了【老母亲抹泪

我怎么就不会穿越时空呢，我要是会穿越现在还在这儿？！

36L

还有四个小时了，姐妹们撑住！

37L

今晚七点半，我就是全世界最幸福的老母亲！

38L

入坑有风险，姐妹们需谨慎啊

前人的血泪史告诉我们，先导片和节目预告一般都是骗人的o(╥﹏╥)o

39L 楼主

搞CP就是明知有火坑也要往下跳啊，还乐此不疲

而且这两张脸，搞了真的不亏哦

[银赫笑容.gif]

[东海笑容.gif]

40L

呜呜呜两个宝贝快到妈妈怀里来

41L

不仅是他俩，这一届好看的真的很多，业务也很可！

我有预感，909要翻身

42L

咸鱼翻身，还是咸鱼（bushi

43L

草，我倒是希望909能翻身呢，808的废物们我真的是看厌了

44L

909官方账号发了新物料~

45L

去扫了一眼，各种TMI我真的笑死，这一届要走沙雕路线吗？

46L

707走过，但事实证明，假沙雕只会掉皮被嘲鹅已

47L

707我恨！嗑cp是人工糖精就算了，沙雕居然也是假的！

48L

希望这次能有真沙雕，有的话我绝对pick

49L 楼主

从官方账号搬运了一些我觉得还蛮沙雕的~

↓↓↓

利特（本名：朴正洙）：来自SM Entertainment

TMI：

是SM此次参赛练习生中的大哥哥。

爱玩游戏，人菜瘾大。

金希澈：来自SM Entertainment

TMI：

SM最出名的练习生。

社长李秀满公然放话：希澈只要不犯罪，做什么都可以。

艺声（本名：金钟云）：来自coffee娱乐

TMI：

艺术的声音——艺声！

李东海给艺声填资料时，coffee写成了coffe，多亏银赫及时在后面补了个e，力挽狂澜。

神童（本名：申东熙）：来自SM Entertainment

TMI：

SM绝无仅有的全能型练习生。

神童欧巴最擅长的是什么呢？跳舞吗？唱歌吗？艺能吗？主持吗？NONONO！是算命啊！

银赫（本名：李赫宰）：来自SM Entertainment

TMI：

SM练习生舞蹈TOP。

因为模仿狗叫太像了，曾经被一群狗追。（但是体育很好，所以狗没追上。）

李东海：来自SM Entertainment

TMI：

SM练习生脸赞TOP

东海，不是大海。

崔始源：个人练习生

TMI：

人生格言：No challenge , no change.

喜欢马。

金厉旭：来自giraffe娱乐

TMI：

本次比赛中，最有自信的人。（具体哪方面的自信暂不清楚。）

追星族，家里专门有一间房用来放各种珍藏版CD。

曺圭贤：个人练习生

TMI：

喜欢在KKT上给朋友发菜谱

患有喉糖PTSD

50L

草，正好9个人，干脆这9个沙雕组队出道吧

51L

楼主把SM的五个都搬过来了哈哈哈哈哈，SM这次是放弃治疗了吗，都好沙雕啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

52L

SM终于肯从冰山上下来了

53L

啊，利特有YouTube频道呢，专门直播游戏的，真的很好笑，姐妹们去看！

54L

我搜了一下，大部分都有油管频道，现在的练习生都要个人PR了吗，真是辛苦了

55L

把上面9个的sns和油管地址都整理了一下，有需要的来拿啦~

[附件：地址.zip]

56L

楼上姐妹是天使！

57L

本群不是嗑cp的么，怎么突然开始变成909节目帖

无助搓手手.gif

58L

这不是没有cp物料嘛=o=

59L

也可以嗑CP的同时看看节目嘛，如果真的很沙雕的话kkkkkk

60L

今晚第一期播出是另开楼还是继续聊啊

61L

另开一下吧，这个就算0号楼，今晚的搞个1号楼，每一期搞一个楼也方便回顾呀~

62L

可以可以

63L

那辛苦楼主啦

64L 楼主

么闷台！

我七点半开一个，大家进来就好~啾咪~

65L

草，居然六点多了

66L

大家该吃吃该洗洗，七点半新楼见啊(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

==================此帖已封=====================


	2. Chapter 2

》》两只老虎两只老虎，搞对象！搞对象！（1号楼）

1L楼主

我来了！！！！！

默认进楼的都嗑两只老虎哦~

聊天内容跟节目有关就ok啦，大家一起快乐追选秀快乐嗑西皮！

2L

前排打卡！

3L

还有两分钟了，我好紧脏！

4L

网速突然不好，我要窒息了

5L

我也……简直疯掉！

6L 楼主

有重点我会直播的！

7L

呜呜呜呜呜抱住楼主小天使mua一口！

8L

开始了开始了！端起我的爆米花！

9L

好酷炫的开头，505的剪辑大神又回来了吗

10L

草，505神级舞台镜头调度可以再现吗

11L

终于开始选座了，我看累了

12L

才十分钟就累了吗！姐妹红参吃起来！

13L

这次大公司来的人好多……

14L

来了来了！SM的来了！

15L

他们这演出服……

16L

李东海为什么半边袖子都没了

17L

注意看，袖子改了皮手套

18L

草，还真是手套

19L

怎么讲呢，这套造型，还真是将头发梳成大人模样啊

20L

谁给我东海宝贝搞的长发油头！怎么跟自我介绍里差那么多！

21L

是要搞什么欲扬先抑吗，SM的脸赞给搞这个发型，909造型师出来！

22L

可能是为了配合歌曲吧，其实也还好~

23L

对啊，我也觉得还好啦，挺酷的，而且很有男人魅力

24L

啊啊啊啊还我可爱清纯小天使啊！

25L

在线等一个真香

26L

+1

27L

+1015

28L

话说……只有他俩发型有刻痕，这别又是什么新的情侣把戏吧=o=

29L

你这么一说……确实……

30L

他们选位置为什么不坐一起……一个公司的不是要坐在一起么……

31L

李东海坚持要坐44号，金希澈要坐9号因为是幸运数字。

32L

你们大厂的人怎么这么多事呢！麻溜的！

33L

害。还不是因为银赫生日是0404

34L

…………

35L

果然……

36L

害。

37L

情侣把戏，烦得要死。

38L

最后还真的都坐到李东海旁边了，行，我服。

39L

忙内就是忙内，佩服佩服。

40L

其他三个人都是一脸无语，只有李赫宰笑得牙龈都露出来了

41L

我也无语

42L

草，镜头转给旁边一个练习生，还在夸他们感情好

43L

哈哈哈哈哈哈被金希澈听到了，他翻了个白眼

44L

金希澈，不愧是你。

45L

coffee娱乐的来了！

46L

今年只来了一个吗？

47L

听说是他们公司的王牌，vocal里拔尖的。

48L

咦，坐到利特旁边了，他们认识吗？

49L

应该是吧，艺声的资料不还是李东海帮他填的嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

50L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈coffe哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

51L

艺声：大意了！

52L

我靠这个好帅！

53L

草啊这么帅的吗？？！！这腿我真的慕了……

54L

崔始源，听说他如果不出道就要回去继承亿万家产

55L

………………

上帝果然是不公平的

56L

坐到艺声旁边了，怎么回事，你们都认识吗？？！！

57L

可能帅哥只和帅哥做朋友吧

58L

他们怎么一坐下就开始聊天

59L

SM的几个嘴巴就没停过，也太能聊了吧

60L

艺声感觉要捂耳朵了哈哈哈哈哈哈

61L

何苦坐在利特旁边呢，艺声啊

62L

怎么港，昨天楼主搬运的那9个沙雕TMI

不知怎么我看完觉得这9个人在我心里都变得亲切了起来

63L

我也……

64L

哈哈哈哈我也是，准备特别关注一下这9个，初始股买起来！

65L 楼主

万一9个都互相认识就好笑了哈哈哈哈

66L

啊呀，giraffe娱乐的这个弟弟小小一只好可爱鸭！笑起来好甜！

67L

金厉旭，vocal，高音很厉害

68L

他翻唱过七里香，绝了

69L

草，我立刻去听

70L

他怎么也往SM那一排走啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

71L

草哈哈哈哈哈走到崔始源旁边瞬间加快了脚步

72L

崔始源是不是准备伸手击掌来着哈哈哈哈哈哈，手都伸到半路了，厉旭跑没影了

73L

艺声笑得好大声，vocal笑起来这么中气十足的吗我慕了

74L

太魔性了这笑声！

75L

利特本来没笑的，艺声笑得太魔性他也开始笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈

76L

呀，厉旭跟东海抱抱了，好甜哦

77L

好像两个小孩子，好可爱哦

78L

楼上姐妹你看着李东海的发型再说一次

79L

我还在等待一个真香

80L

8个人了，还差一个

81L

说来就来了！

82L

曺圭贤，个人练习生。之前参加过歌唱比赛拿了第一，但是觉得自己年纪太小，就没继续在娱乐圈发展，决定先回去完成高中学业

83L

听说这位弟弟数学很好

84L

这我是真的慕了！

85L

看起来就很聪明的样子啊！平光镜片折射出智慧的光芒！

86L

镜片……折射……光芒……为何我第一时间想到柯南啊……

87L

哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈我笑得好特么大声！

88L

我笑得比艺声还大声！

89L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上姐妹我猜你赢不了艺声

90L

姐妹你说得对，我心悦诚服

91L

圭贤坐到厉旭旁边了，果然，这9个人都互相认识，楼主预言成功

92L

我服了，楼主嘴巴是开过光吗

93L

好了，9个人集齐了，我没动力看了

94L

噗，姐妹打起精神啊，还有别的漂亮弟弟的

95L

节目组还是那么残忍，有些弟弟镜头只有三秒

96L

可能攒起来给视频网站卖会员吧

97L

如果这9个人镜头很多的话，我可以买会员

98L

@视频网站 听到了吗，知道怎么赚钱了吗

99L

u1s1，讨论区真的有策划潜水的

100L

@909 这次好好搞，不要浪费优秀的练习生，懂？

101L

座位终于选完了，我困了

102L

导师进场了

103L

相同的场景看了九年，我累了，我真的累了

104L

评级舞台要是不好看我就弃了，到时候看cut

105L

然后发现你喜欢的选手每期出镜一分钟

106L

干！

107L

别说了，昨日重现，我真的枯了

108L

评级舞台开始了！我一个鲤鱼打挺！

109L

神童醒醒！

110L

草，镜头扫过去，神童好大一个哈欠

111L

我也打了个哈欠

112L

那一排都开始打哈欠了……

113L

应该已经录了好久了，弟弟们都开始脑袋点点点

114L

第一个舞台不是应该搞个好一点的吗，这人唱的什么鬼啊……

115L

啊，我聋了，谁来救救我的耳朵

116L

草，导师们F给的太快了，完全没在犹豫

117L

909又在搞什么欲扬先抑吗

厌烦.jpg

118L

后面这几个也不太行，不过比第一个好点了

119L

两个D，一个C，一般般

120L

厉旭上场了！

121L

看你了！厉旭宝宝！

122L

春日？这首歌我好像没听过

123L

草……

124L

草啊……太强了……

125L

这声音，特么的是天籁吗，我耳朵真的被净化了

126L

我要说听哭了会有人笑我吗

127L

我也听哭了……不知道为什么眼泪就出来了

128L

被F伤害的耳朵得到了厉旭的治愈，谢谢谢谢给您磕头了QUQ

129L

果然是A！

130L

首A啊，恭喜！

131L

厉旭TMI可以改一下了

“有拿首A的自信。”

132L

对着镜头比耶太可爱了，来来来妈妈抱抱呜呜呜呜呜呜

133L

我又萎了，厉旭一下子把标准拔高了太多，接下来的表演更看不下去了

134L

艺声stand by了，姐妹再捱一会儿！

135L

开始了开始了，姐妹可以鲤鱼打挺了！

136L

哇哦……

137L

果然是coffee娱乐的王牌……

138L

我活了我又活了

139L

听完这首非你不可我就真的非艺声不可了……

140L

太强了太强了，副歌一出来我鸡皮疙瘩就起来了啊啊啊啊

141L

我真的醉在他的声音里了……

142L

又是A！

143L

艺声好开心啊哈哈哈哈哈笑起来太好看了！

144L

咦，镜头扫了一下台下，SM的不在吗，stand by了？

145L

对的，他们跟艺声连着

146L

大厂就是不一样，后台镜头也很多

147L

这算是后台reaction视频吗？

148L

银赫在干嘛，为什么发出那么奇怪的声音，“呜欸”是啥

149L

草，他在模仿艺声

150L

？？？

艺声待会儿就来打你哦！

151L

李东海，你笑得太大声了

152L

东海，听妈妈的，男孩子在外面要矜持一点，不要一直盯着男朋友看好吗

153L

有没有人数金希澈今天翻了多少个白眼了？

154L

别人疲惫原因：困，紧张，表演累

金希澈疲惫原因：用眼过度

155L

咦，崔始源怎么也在这一组？我以为他solo呢

156L

老实人前来回答，因为6个人舞蹈动线好排

157L

原来是块砖

158L

是金砖

159L

上场了上场了！我好紧张！

160L

这个音乐前奏，怎么感觉数码宝贝要进化了

161L

我靠！

162L

天啊太酷了！

163L

我真香了！我真香了！造型和这首曲风太般配了！

164L

我现在觉得皮手套好帅啊呜呜呜呜呜呜

165L

他们都是舞担吗，跳得好好

166L

神童，银赫，东海是舞担

167L

神童是舞蹈神童吗，我真的被震撼到了！

168L

镜头一转到银赫我的注意力就被吸走了，太他娘的好看了我的天我的天！

169L

李东海这走位怎么做到又迅速又华丽的，我感觉他从舞台一端到另一端只要三秒

170L

呜呜呜小赫和小海偷偷对视还笑了，我看到了呜呜呜呜呜呜

171L

预告片没有骗我，909算你有良心呜呜呜呜

172L

就在利特脑袋后面，特特好惨

173L

特，别回头

174L

特，闭上眼睛

175L

不许特儿闭上他美丽的大眼睛！

176L

靠，崔始源站C位冲击力太大了

177L

出道组门面预定了，就是你了崔始源！

178L

利特和希澈刚才的交替rap还有换位……我真的不行了，失血过多了……

179L

结束得好利落啊！靠靠靠鸡皮疙瘩就没下去过！

180L

最后的定点表情都太棒了吧，妈的808出道组要有这一半好，老子能骂到现在吗？？！！

181L

感谢打开这栋楼，打开909节目的我自己

182L

导师开始夸了

183L

盲猜3A3B

184L

6A是不太可能了，我也押3A3B

185L

唉，每一届都有这种，明明一个组的实力都很好，为了所谓的平衡，非得搞几个降级

186L

让我们看看是哪三个领了降级剧本呢

187L

哦豁，倒霉蛋1，李东海

188L

我看到银赫皱眉了

189L

感觉金希澈要骂脏话了，那个口型，我太熟悉了

190L

倒霉蛋2，利特

191L

金希澈要憋不住了吧

192L

崔始源搂着金希澈肩膀的样子，就像是压住了一枚炸弹

193L

倒霉蛋3，崔始源

194L

崔先生笑得无比灿烂去high five了

195L

盲猜的赢了，真的是3A3B

196L

因为这套路我太熟了【烟

197L

我笑死，导师夸金希澈是天生的明星，金希澈：我是宇宙大明星

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

198L

我又要说，金希澈，不愧是你！

199L

6个人一起笑太吵了太吵了，我捂住耳朵了！

200L

他们怎么台上还在讲小话，到底是有多话痨啊！

201L

咋咋呼呼下台的，他们是第一个

202L

什么时候到圭贤啊……我又萎了……

203L

后面这两组跳得啥啊……我战术闭眼

204L

所以暂时将你眼睛闭了起来~~~

205L

可以慢慢滑进我的心怀~~~

206L

stop！

207L

眼看着F组的成员越来越多了……

208L

B组也蛮多，A到现在只有10个

209L

那个xy怎么进A的啊，我费解

210L

我猜是他前面那几个都太挫了=o=

211L

本来分班这个就容易被主观影响的，反正不太影响最后出道就是了……

212L

xy大概率主题曲考试之后就要被降级了=o=

213L

到圭贤了！

214L

妈妈来了！

215L

天啊，要唱在光化门，我哭了

216L

这是个啥，我没听过

217L

圭贤之前的唱歌比赛，决赛就唱的这个，然后拿了冠军，超好听的

218L

干，第一句出来我眼泪就下来了

219L

我他妈天灵盖要飞升了

220L

太好听了太好听了我眼泪止不住TUT

221L

曺圭贤真的牛

222L

词穷了，什么时候出音源，我要单曲循环

223L

一般节目结束就会出了

224L

是A！

225L

咦，评级居然结束了……原来圭贤是最后一个吗我都没注意

226L

我就说909要搞欲扬先抑，谁还记得第一个选手的车祸现场

227L

啊，脑袋里有声音了……住嘴啊……

228L

我去909官博重温舞台cut了，微博，启动！

229L

我去循环音源了，QQ音乐，启动！

230L

我去截图了，PS，启动！

231L

我……那我先上个厕所叭！

232L

呜呜呜真的好好看，我现在抱着手机瘫在床上哭

233L

有没有秀粉指点一下，下一波物料大概啥时候会有

234L

官博会每天发点选手小视频的，然后这次的A应该都会有单独视频，短小采访之类的

235L

到后面正式舞台每次投票前9貌似会有单独vlog，还会有宿舍tour，团综，反正蛮多的！

236L 楼主

有想讨论的都可以发到楼里呀，特别是小赫小海谈恋爱，嘻嘻。

237L

妈妈今晚抱着小赫和小海睡觉了

238L

我好困我不行了，姐妹们我先睡了

239L

我也……眼皮子睁不开了，大家晚安

240L

晚安鸭！

241L

晚安~~~~


End file.
